Ripped Pants
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Everyone at Hyoutei is laughing at Atobe. Why? Oshitari reads a long book. Gakuto can't do multiplication. Shishido laughs his butt off. Meanwhile the underclassmens are being sneaky. What a perfectly normal day at Hyoutei.


Ripped Pants

* * *

It was a fine day at Hyoutei. The trees were being... trees. The birds were chirping their annoying chirps (according to Shishido on a bad day). The flowers... had bees. Hiyoshi was tying his shoe. Gakuto was complaining to Oshitari about his homework. Shishido was grumbling about how horrible the day was. Ootori was trying to calm his sempai down.

Atobe stumbled into his classroom feeling like crud. His tie was tied a bit too loose, his shoes were half tied, and his shirt was un-tucked.

Oshitari raised an eye brow as he watch Atobe stumble to his desk which was next to him. Atobe walked as if he was drunk, as his reached his desk he reached around for the chair. He pulled the chair and threw his bag next to his desk; not caring if some random kid (or teacher) would trip.

Atobe groaned.

Oshitari looked at Atobe. He put away his book he had been reading before Atobe walked into class. "Well?" Oshitari asked.

"What?" Atobe snapped back.

Oshitari raised his eye brow once more, "What is wrong with the almighty Atobe-sama today?"

Atobe glared hard at the other boy. "Ore-sama has been having the worst day ever."

"Really?" Yuushi asked sarcastically; pretending to be at _least_ 10 percent interested.

"Ore-sama thinks that Oshitari wouldn't get it. So he will save you by not talking to you." Atobe said, as if he knew Oshitari was just asking for no reason.

"Ok." Yuushi replied. He pulled out his book and continued reading.

Atobe twitched. He had thought that Yuushi would be even _more_ interested if he said no. After a few twitches he decided to tell Oshitari. "Well, Ore-sama couldn't help but notice that everyone is laughing when he arrives."

Oshitari didn't say anything, he just nodded. He was still reading that_ interesting_ book.

"--and for some reason people laugh when Ore-sama has passed them. Some pointed to Ore-sama. Of course, everyone does, who wouldn't? Ore-sama is great, he should be known. Perhaps they were laughing at Ore-sama presence." Atobe continued.

Oshitari continued nodding. Who knew if he was listening?

"Ah, that's it. Everyone loves Ore-sama. They laugh at his soothing presence." Atobe said. Soothing presence? Yeah, right.

Oshitari didn't bother to reply this time, he just continued reading. Boy, this storyis _so_ much better than listening to Atobe. I doubt he even heard Atobe talk.

Atobe felt better. Oshitari was very helpful when Atobe needed him. His chatting buddy. (No, it is NOT ranting, according to Atobe himself.)

"Yuushi!" Gakuto cried. "Hey, can I copy your homework again?... I mean, can I check if your answers are right?"

Oshitari nodded. He was still reading that novel.

"Ok! Thanks!" He snatched Yuushi's homework. "Ok... 12 x 12 is 144? I thought it was 12,333! Wow Yuushi, you sure are dumb! Everyone knows that 2 x 2 is 300!"

Oshitari nodded. Looks like he nods when someone is saying his name.

* * *

**After class...**

"Mukahi-kun, may I have a word with you?" The teacher asked.

Gakuto nodded. "Perhaps you need my help in the next spelling bee? I can spell it too! See: s-d-a-e-i-l-n-d b-e-a! Spelling bee!"

"Mukahi-kun, this is math class, we don't spell. But we're not talking about spelling, look at these answers!" She pointed to Yuushi's and Gakuto's paper. "They are both identical! They are both wrong!"

Gakuto shook his head, "No, no. I was helping. Yuushi had a lot of answers wrong! I helped him! See? I erased all 103 of them!"

The teacher sighed. "Mukahi-kun, there are only 50 equations."

"AHA! I knew it! All 50!" Gakuto cried.

That's it! She is defiantly going to move to Canada when she had her chance. The teacher thought. Right now, she needs some aspirin.

* * *

Shishido was snickering.

Choutaro was trying to contain his laughter, now he didn't want to sound rude, did he?

Hiyoshi regretted that he didn't bring his camera.

Oshitari was on a bench reading.

Gakuto was still in the classroom.

Jiroh was sleeping.

Kabaji was... being Kabaji.

Atobe was twitching. "Ore-sama doesn't get it! Why is everyone laughing at him?"

Shishido bursted out loud laughing.

Hiyoshi really wanted his camera now. Too bad he didn't know how to run that fast.

Atobe twitched even more. "Shishido! Ore-sama demands to know why everyone is laughing!"

Choutaro tried to look away and not burst out laughing like Shishido.

"Ore-sama had it!" He bent down to pick up his racket. Something ripped. "What was that?"

Shishido was starting to cry from laughter.

Choutaro tried to hold back his laughter even more, his face was red from holding it was.

Hiyoshi _really, really_ regretted that he didn't bring his camera.

Oshitari was reading.

Jiroh just happened to wake up.

Gakuto looked out the window because he heard a rip noise coming from the courts. He started to laugh like a maniac. "ATOBE'S PANTS RIPPED!!!" He shouted. Almost the whole school heard him. Everyone who was still at school, every club, all the teachers, all wandered to the courts.

Atobe was very, very mad. Why didn't anyone tell him? He tried to stand up, his pants ripped again. He was very unpleased to know that one half of his pants were on the ground while the other was on his foot.

Hiyoshi was almost crying because he didn't bring his camera. WHY DIDN'T HE?!?! WHY WAS HE SO STUPID TODAY?! He didn't know.

Shishido was rolling on the ground. "Stop it..." He coughed; he continued to laugh, "...Stop... It's too funny..."

Choutaro almost fainted from not laughing. So he finally gave in and laughed. He was almost in tears. "I'm... sorry...Atobe...san... Sorry..." He continued laughing.

Oshitari looked up from his book and looked at Atobe wildly. He had no clue why ON EARTH Atobe was walking around without pants in his blue boxers. He just continued reading. He DIDN'T want to know. REALLY. He'll let Gakuto laugh for him.

Jiroh stared at Atobe wild-eyed. "Wow Atobe! You're... um... wearing blue boxers..." He said. He really hoped that this was a dream, a BAD dream. Actually, Atobe wished that too. "Um... I think I'll... sleep over there..." He got up and ran off.

Atobe closed his eyes. "This is just a bad dream... a bad dream..." He really did hope it was a bad dream.

* * *

Atobe woke up with a cold sweat. He looked around. Same room! He checked if he had pants, Yay! Pants! "It just a bad dream... of me and no pants..."

He checked the clock, wow! He was going to be late! He got up and got dressed, ate breakfast quickly, and got in the car.

"Good morning Pants less-sama... I mean, Atobe-sama!" A random girl in his class greeted.

"Pants less-sama?" Atobe repeated. What's with them?

He reached his classroom. The kids were laughing at him again. He checked, no his pants weren't ripping.

"Hello, Oshitari." Atobe said, he sat down and put his bag away.

"Hello Pant less." Oshitari said, still reading. HOW LONG IS THAT BOOK?!

"Pant less?" Atobe repeated again. "Is my dream coming true?!"

"Dream?" Oshitari asked.

"Hey there Pant less-buchou!" Gakuto snickered. "How are your pants?"

"How are Ore-sama's pants? They're fine, Gakuto." Atobe said. He was getting mad, why was everyone calling his Pants less-sama?

Gakuto threw a ball of paper at Atobe. He opened it. It had a picture of Atobe without his pants like his dream. The article said:

_Our once known as great and powerful beloved_ _tennis buchou had a small incident yesterday at practice. He apparently ripped his pants leaving the crowd with his blue boxers. No one knows yet if this was planned or an accident. Here is Shishido Ryou for the interview:_

_Shishido: "Yeah, our stupid buchou can never be able to put his pants on. He's actually a retard. His grades are copied from Oshitari Yuushi. He is just an idiot..."_

_Well you heard it right! Shishido Ryou thinks out beloved Atobe-sama is just a retard, is that correct? We asked Mukahi Gakuto this question and he replied:_

_Mukahi: "Yeah, for once I agree with that b-(edited)-rd Shishido. He _is_ no doubt right. Atobe is a giant idiot! A pervert too! We know! We spend almost 24/7 with him! Believe me. This is Gakuto! You hear that Kikumaru Eiji! I'm on the news paper!"_

_This has been the reporter __Mushroom __here! We shall meet again! _

_Picture sent by "Niceman2-14"._

_Writer and Editor is "Mushroom". _

Atobe couldn't believe it. IT WASN'T A DREAM. This isn't good... Nope... it is NOT.

Atobe screamed for once in his life. Yes, SCREAMED.

Oshitari put on ear muffs. Gakuto ran off. Everyone covered their ears.

"-AHH--" Atobe continued on.

You know, even Seigaku heard them. Really. Loud and clear.

**Fin.**

**Afterwards...**

Hiyoshi smirked. "This has been a good day." He said as he held on to a small piece of paper.

Choutaro smiled. "I guess... but I didn't think it was that nice..."

"You need to get meaner, Choutaro." Hiyoshi said.

"But... I don't think it was very nice..."

"We get paid."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll stay around then."

"Gekokujyou..."


End file.
